


Time Travel

by fantian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, bigIan, smallMickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: 16-year-old Mickey somehow time traveled to the timeline which they're already married.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Time Travel

The other side of the bed kept bouncing.

Ian was not awaken. More precisely, he's dream did interrupted by that weird bounce. But he did not open his eyes. It's still dark outside. The sleeping position of two of them are always aggressive. Be kicked off from bed by husband are just some regular occurrences on that bed. And some weird bouncing are far more harmless than that. It not even deserved any attention.

However, another idea caught him. Maybe Mickey is having a nightmare? He can totally ignore some weird sound, but he will not ignore his husband…

Half-awake, half-asleep, Ian reached out his arm and held the man next him.

Weird feelings. His intuition rang drowsily, like some alarms with low battery. Mickey was definitely NOT this thin. This figure's waist was just too tight. Did Liam climb into their bed at midnight or what?

Ian's relationship with Liam was not bad. But he really hated the idea of waking up and realizing that he had hugged and kissed his LITTLE BROTHER all night. NO. 

His brain urged him to open his eyes while his body just wanna keep sleeping. Ian struggled and struggled——

Till the kid in his arms hit his jaw.

All the sleepiness was lashed away by pain. The two of them: Ian and the the kid in his arms, shouted at the same time:" THE FUCK ! "

Ian, while held up one of his pillow, was shocked by the scene he was watching at.

Mickey was nowhere around. And there was a BOY kneeling on their bed. With Mickey's vest (which looked like a short dress on him). And, with their wedding ring in his fist.

He looked just like the way Mickey looked at 15 or 16.

WHAT THE FUCK……？

Ian believed he's still in a dream. This HAD TO be a dream. He could totally tell what was happening in the real life. Maybe Mickey just hit him one his jaw uncoinsciously so his head made up some weird dreams about all…THIS.

The boy stared at Ian warily. He looked around, intending to find some weapons but got nothing. The weapons storage place was not in their bedroom. They didn't wanna make love with the risk of false triggering some of those guns. Mickey already had enough scars on his butt.

Ian ignored the boy's gestures. He tweaked the skin on his waist, waiting for the dream feaded away, revealing the real world where his Mickey slept next to him.

and…NO.

He's still here.

WHAT THE FUCK?

The boy looked at Ian with dislike in his eyes like he thought this red-head man was retarded or something. He clenched his fist with the ring uncoinsciously, and asked:"Who the HELL are you? Where the fuck is here?"

Ian was still not really lucid. He answered stiffly:"Ian. Ian Milkovich."

Ah. Fuck. Wrong answer.

They had been calling each other by exchanging last name since the wedding. Ian realized that he had got used to it too much that he just answer the question with Mickey's last name. Fuck.

The boy rised up from the bed, standing in sheets with the hem of the vest hanging on the half of his thigh. It's kinda cute. But there was NOTHING near cute in his eyes.

"I don't know you. Don't fool around with Milkovich. You mess with the wrong man. GO TO HELL, you fucking pedophilia!!!" 

He shouted, jumped off the bed, tring to run away. But Ian dragged him back to the bed without a thought. He had down a lot of things like this with Mickey and became kinda professional. Also the boy was far more weak than his Mickey.

Ian grabbed the boy's wrists without any effort. He pressed himself upon that boy, burnt all of the bridges.

They were so close. He could smell the smell of the boy. The SKIN. Cigarettes. Alcohol. A little gunpower, some puddings and also chips maybe. The smell of HIS Mickey.

His heart went altogether again. Ian lower his head with no consciousness, rubbed his nose in the boy's neck and kissed him lightly. Just like what he do with Mickey at every morning.

The boy was blushed. But it's definitely not the sign of shyness. Anger, burnt all the way out his pupil, almost reached Ian's nose. He twisted his body insanely, roaring:"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!"

His movement didn't last long. 

Morning, same bed, same smell, twisting body…Ian didn't want to admit that he just got hard.

The boy obviously realized THAT, too. He stopped immediately. Those blue eyes stared at Ian with so much anger.

"DON't YOU DARE FUCK ME. I'll put the gun in your ASSHOLE then shoot it. I FUCKING MEAN IT."

“Don't…I mean…There are too many misunderstandings between us.”The situation twisted Ian's tongue. Where should he begin to explain?

He decided to ask the key question first.

"Are you Mickey Milkovich?"

The boy stared at him reluctantly. But he knew Ian won't let him go before he get the answer. So he nodded…not so willingly.

……FUCK.

So this boy is mickey. His husband. His husband, who came from 10s years ago, who didn't married him yet, who may not even know him.

What the hell? Is the world just got tired of torturing Gallaghers with normal methods so that decided to add some magical factors in their life?

There always some people keep saying that they should write a script with their life and Netflix will definitely take it. In fact Netfilx almost take all scripts from all human-beings. But, if he add THIS into the script, even Netflix will not accept it. It's just…unreasonable.

Ian tried to block out all the irrelevant ideas. Anyhow this is not an utterly bad situation. He got another chance to see the kid-version Mickey. When they first hooked up, they basically just FUCK. There's not much chance for them to stay with each other peacefully. Not to mention that Kash put Mickey into juvenile real soon.

But the precondition is that kid-version Mickey was willing to stay with him calmly. Which was, obviously, not gonna happen. It's pretty easy to figure out that this Mickey will run away like a rabbit as long as he let go.

Ian didn't let go.

“I need to explain something to you.”Ian said calmly,"Reself-introduction. I'm Ian. Ian Gallagher."

"Bullshit. Gallagher is shorter than me."

"…I'm the grown up version of him."

Mickey laughed with sarcasm:"Are you out of your mind? We are not living in some shitty Disney Princess movies!"

"OK. I know this is unbelievable, but I can prove it. I know things that nobody but you know."

"Like?"

"How old are you now?"

"…16. It's actually none of your fucking business."

16.

Which means that Mickey had already slept with him. The kid-version him. And it's still in secret.

"You have already slept with me, haven't you." Ian said with a tender smile,"Our first time was in your house. I wanted the gun back, and we got into a fight. You got hard and so do I so we fucked…And you gave me the gun. I think I began to like you that day. And, let me think, our second time was at——"

"SHUT the fuck UP!!!"

Mickey shouted with the top of his lung. He blushed again. This time, it's because mostly of shyness and embarrassment.

Ian smiled:"So you believe now?"

Mickey avoided his eyes and murmured：“Hell, no.”

But Ian was good at reading his body language. He could tell that Mickey was already believed. Just didn't wanna admit it cause he's a Milkovich.

Ian let go carefully. Mickey pushed him away as soon as possible and sat up. However, he didn't try to run away. He just sat there, thinking.

Ian put his hand on Mickey's back. Mickey was so attracted by the whole Time Travel thing, that he bearly noticed Ian's movement. He reached out his hand and showed the wedding ring to Ian.

"So where am I? Whose cloth is this? And who the hell own this ring? Why am the future me still sleep with you? We still fool around till now? after all these years?"

He always believe the relasionship between he and Ian will not last more than a year.

But…Take Ian's dick in consideration, this is not THAT unbelievable.

And…

He looked up and down at Ian:"Why are you this…big, now? what does this from? Pills? Injecting hormone?"

"No. Just diets and exercises.And this is the Gallagher's house. My room, our bed. your own cloth. Our wedding ring."

Wed…

Wedding…

Mickey loosened his fist. The ring jumped into the sheets.

"…Wedding…ring…" Mickey said stiffly. His pupile dilated.

That's new. A mickey with fear of wedding ring. Ian wanna flim this scene. Mickey was always treat the ring really carefully. He had never dumped it like the kid-version Mickey did.

"If you wanna watch, I still got the wedding tape."With lots of sex tapes beside.

"Fuck you. No. Why are you, and me, are both alive? Terry didn't try to kill us or what?"

"…He did burn the church we decided to use at the fist place. And also gun-fired our room after the wedding. But, umm, he didn't make it and yes we both stay alive."

"So he knew I'm gay."

"Yeah."

Shocked by that, Mickey rubbed his face into his hand.

“…Between the marriage of us and the fact that Terry knew you are gay…The second one shock you more? Really?”Ian didn't know how to react. Does it means that he was not as important as Terry, or Mickey already liked him from the begining so much that he's not fully surprised of their future marriage?

“Yes! That old shit-head fucking piece of shit couldn't kill me! Ha!”

It made him so happy that Mickey even ignored the fact that he just came to a different time line. He stand up, looked down at Ian:"So now what? Are we gonna bang or what?"

"…Isn't that some kind of cheating?"Ian said uncertainly.

Mickey shrug his shoulder carelessly:"Don't know. Don't care. If you don't wanna fuck I'll just go find some other guy——"

Ian dragged him down to the pillow. He pressed Mickey's chest:"Mickey. We are already married."

"Not ME. I have not married with you, carrot head."

"You smelled like him."

The smell of HIS Mickey.

"Huh? So what?"

Ian kissed him on the lips. Mickey scratched his back with shock, trying to get the damn tongue out of his mouth but failed…Fucking kisses-addicted Gallagher! Ugh!

He didn't wanna admit that he actually kinda liked it.

"So, there is no 'some other guy'."Ian said tenderly, reached out to the lube.


End file.
